I Wish-May0: A Borderlands 2 Songfic
by MayaxZer0Always
Summary: A random songfic that is paired with May0 (Maya x Zer0). Note: I do NOT support Krieg x Maya, so this isn't my best work. Thanks for reading and all. Feel free to criticize and hate if you don't like the pairing. Disclaimer: I do not own Borderlands 2. All items belong to the original owners.


"**I Wish"-Zer0 x Maya**

_A/N: Heyooo! I am writing this specifically for Zer0 and Maya, as it says in the title. But this has Krieg in it, since it may make the fic run smoother. Short summary: Maya is with Krieg, and Zero has all of these emotions going through him, such as jealousy, sadness, and other stuff. I don't support Maya x Krieg, just to let you all know! I'm more of the Maya x Zer0 supporter. I'll shut up now. Enjoy the fanfic! (BTW: Sorry to any One Direction haters)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Borderlands 2. All characters, places, etc. go to Gearbox Software and 2K Games._

About 3 feet away from the Siren and...lunatic psycho...stood the Assassin that had been discharged now from who he had always worked with. Maya stood there, hand in hand with...Krieg. Zer0, who had always watched his "allies" and enemies from a distance to see if they would prove a challenge, felt what he was _watching_ a challenge. Sure, he told himself that falling in love would make him vulnerable and somewhat useless, but this had to be ridiculous. He felt something inside of him drowning, but why did that bother him? Right? Then he looked at her eyes, and again, he felt the same feeling, though worse. He saw that in her eyes, she seemed to be..._enjoying_ it?! What was this? Some kind of...he still couldn't find out why he felt so...down. And besides, he couldn't recall anytime that she had seemed to look at him with such pleasure when they worked together. Did she know this psycho before she met anyone else?

He remembered how often he had been admiring her (being Maya). He always wanted to tell her something he had seen some of the other teammates had. Like Axton told Gaige (yes, I ship these two) how he felt about her. Or how Lilith told Mordecai (I ship these two too, and if you don't like it, then thank you) that she had enjoyed his presence. Or some other stupid stuff he didn't think he needed to hear like how Salvador always told his...shotgun how he had loved it. That was just beyond the basic. But whenever he, Zer0, had tried to tell her, he would never be able to say it when she walked past him. The words describing how he felt for her would never escape his mouth, no matter how many times he tried to tell her almost every day. It bothered him so much.

Then came the time where he saw only once on the balcony both Maya and Krieg together. Almost as though they had been...he tried to push that thought out of his head. He watched them from the roof he was standing on above the balcony of the HQ. He didn't see anything happening lately, until he saw that she had kissed him quickly. Sure, it was quick, but he felt almost (or practically) heartbroken. _Why kiss that bloodthirsty psycho?!_ That question would always pop up in his mind.

In Zer0's late memories, he could just remember how Krieg has looked at her when they worked together. He seemed to look at her with deep affection or he admired how strong and fearsome she was. The Assassin could see it in the psycho's eyes. And he would sometimes hear him comment her. Zer0 had never commented Maya—more like he insulted her and made fun of her just for the fun of it so she would burst into a rage and kill every enemy without another word. But now, he regretted doing all of that. If only, during those times, he would tell her the three small words he had been so anxious to tell her. If only he told her "I love you." Yet why did those words sort of made him vomit a little bit in his mouth?

Zer0, though for what reason he didn't know, had always wanted it to be that only he and Maya were on the balcony together. He wanted that to happen to them, so it wouldn't be in his dream. He wanted it to be him that she would ECHO when they were in separate rooms just before they slept. If only that was true, he would be in the mess he was in right now.

But I see you with him slow dancing  
Tearing me apart  
Cause you don't see  
Whenever you kiss him  
I'm breaking,  
Oh how I wish  
Oh how I wish  
Oh how I wish, that was me

But already, he knew that anything he had dreamt and wished for would never happened. Everything he saw was true. Everything he was wishing for was nothing but a dream.

_A/N: Hello again, this time at the **end**. Sorry for the terrible ending. I had to make it like that because of the song. It may seem shorter now, and PLEASE READ THIS! because a kind reader noted that I had the song up. My bad! So, sorry if it got shorter, but hey! thanks for reading! :)  
_


End file.
